


Sleep Help Wanted

by ThatOtherFangirl



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOtherFangirl/pseuds/ThatOtherFangirl
Summary: You, the Player, have trouble sleeping. The Batter isn't quite happy with that and wants to help.





	Sleep Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, everyone! This is the same fanfic as the one I posted years ago on Deviant Art, I'm just posting it here to help keep it with my little archive.

It's midnight and, once again, you're playing Off in the dark instead of getting any sleep. You glance at the clock and say to yourself, _Just one more puzzle._ You continue to repeat this process until you beat the game again, vouching for your beloved Batter's ending instead of the Judge's and almost crying from how emotional the very end always gets you.  
  
**The switch is now on OFF, and it is time for you to get some sleep.**  
  
You blink at the screen, wiping away the hints of tears in your eyes to read the unusual text box again.  
  
**Didn't you hear me? It is time for you to go to bed.**  
  
You look up from the text box to see a close up sprite of the Batter. You jump back in surprise when another text box appears at the bottom of the screen.  
  
**Do you need help sleeping?**  
  
You sigh, letting your guard down a bit, and nod, "Yeah, I need help with sleep..."  
  
It takes you a moment to realize that, while you were talking, the Batter was climbing out of the screen of your laptop. You feel the want to scream, but you decide not to, in case the neighbors overheard and made you explain this situation to the police.  
  
He’s a bit taller than you expected, pale skinned, and in your face. He asks the question again, “Do you need help in getting some sleep, Player?”  
  
You nod again, “Yes, I do.” He smiles and picks you up bridal style, carrying you from your computer chair to your bed on the other side of the room. You choose not to protest and let him lay you down, relaxing at the feeling of his hands on your body.  
  
He kisses your forehead and smiles, “Do you want someone to share the bed with?” You smile and nod, pushing the dolls and artwork from your bed onto the floor, “Yes, please.”  
  
He takes off his clothes, save for his boxers, and gets under the sheets with you. You yawn and nuzzle into the warmth of his chest, wrapping your arms around him the best you could. He smiles and puts his arms protectively around you.  
  
After a few minutes of enjoying the warmth of each other, you both drift to sleep.  
  
The following morning, you wake up, still hugging the Batter. You smile, letting him sleep in your arms.  
  
_He probably needs it after all that work…_ you keep to yourself as you kiss his cheek. You decide to make him breakfast later, thinking that he needs a bit of pampering after everything that he went through over and over again.


End file.
